Trouble's Brewing
by pingpong101
Summary: Wendy is 15 now, she hasn't seen Peter since the day he dropped her back home all those years ago. Now he is back and Wendy and her brothers go to Neverland for one last adventure before growing up completly. But there is trouble brewing in Neverland once again. Peter/Wendy. Maybe some John/Tigerlilly. Mostly based on the 2003 movie. The lost boys never went home with Wendy.
1. Chapter 1

**A few days ago, I started watching all my old movies from when I was younger, because I'm cleaning out my room and all the movies that are from when I was younger are going to be put in a box that's going to be put in the loft And suddenly I'm in love with Peter Pan again, just like when I was younger. So here is a crappish fan fiction (:**

**Plot: Wendy is 15 now, she hasn't seen Peter since the day he dropped her back home all those years ago. Now he is back and there is trouble brewing in Neverland once again.**

Wendy knew she was late. She bolted down the stairs. She was in such a hurry that she stepped on the edge of her dress; missed the last few steps and tumbled to the floor in a heap.

"WENDY" Her mother scolded. "You are a lady; ladies do not fall down the stairs"

"Sorry" said Wendy, regaining her composure. She got up and smoothed down her dress. She smiled at her mother's worried face. "Mother, it will be fine." Wendy had waited weeks for this dance to finally come, ever since the invite had arrived. Although the tiniest bit of Wendy didn't want to go to the dance. She never admitted it, even to herself but part of her still wanted to write a book of all her adventures which she shared with her childhood fantasy Peter Pan, and all the adventures which she was yet to have, but she knew she had to grow up. Peter wasn't coming back and she had accepted that.

"Wendy" her mother began, jarring her out of her thoughts. "Remember, this dance is a perfect oppo-"

"A perfect opportunity to find someone who might be my future husband" Wendy finished for her. "I know, you have said it so many times the words are etched into my mind, forever"

"Don't be so rude" her mother scorned.

"Sorry" Wendy muttered, she didn't mean it though. The amount of times her mum had told her that she had met her father at a dance just like this one, and how i might find someone who is interested in courting me and all of that. Wendy acted like she didn't care about that prospect but in reality she was so excited by the idea of finding someone who would court her that she couldn't wait to get out the door.

Her father swiftly entered the room. "The carriage is outside" he announced. Wendy's stomach did a little flip; she didn't know why she was so nervous. Except part of her had a feeling something big was going to happen tonight, she had no idea what it was, but some part of her just knew something was going to happen. Her mother took her arm and led her to the carriage.

The coachman held open the carriage door and Wendy and her mother climbed in. A shiver ran down her spine so she pulled her wrap tighter round her shoulders. The door on the other side of the cart closed, signifying her dad had got in the other side. She saw the shadow of the coachman climb back into the front and a small jerk of his whip started the horses off in a fast trot. She looked at the window to her house and saw Michael and John waving to her. She waved back smiling.

The journey wasn't long and soon enough the door was being held open for her and her mother to get out. Wendy could hear the soft sound of music drifting from the half open doors.

As she entered the room some heads turned towards her and smiled.

Wendy smiled at her mother as her mother said. "Now off you go, talk to as many people as possible. Make an impression"

She started to wander across the room but she didn't get far, suddenly there was a handsome boy in front of her. He bowed to her. "Would you do me the honour of joining me for a dance?" he asked.

"I would love to" Wendy replied. He took her hand and led her to the floor.

He smiled "My name is James John Dalton. And you would be?" he asked politely.

"Wendy Moira Ang-" but she trailed off. Something in the corner of the room caught her eye. A sparkle disappearing into the lamp. She blinked; it must have been a trick of the light. She looked up and saw James staring at her. "Oh I'm sorry; I am Wendy Moria Angela Darling"

"Mr Darling's daughter I presume" she nodded "My father is very good business partner of your father. They work together at the bank and-" But her mind wandered from what he was saying. There was only one time she had seen a sparkle like that but it was years ago. And she had given up hope of ever seeing it again the day she turned 14. She realised James was still talking.

"I am so sorry James but I must leave" she interrupted in a rush and with that she took off; leaving James standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. Her mother would disapprove greatly at what she had just done but she had more important matters. She burst through the back doors onto the patio. She gazed up at the sky. Some stars were still visible through the thin layer of cloud. Including the second star to the right. She gazed up at it for a long time but nothing happened.

"Wendy, you are so stupid" she muttered to herself. "It's not him; the sparkle you saw was just a trick of the light. You haven't seen Peter in over two years, he has forgotten all about you. And you should forget about him. You are growing up and becoming a Lady" She told herself out loud. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She must go back in there and apologize to James for the rude and swift exit. She shall blame it on her nerves. She took another deep breath and began to turn around.

"Wendy?" said a questioning voice. A voice she would recognize forever. She opened her eyes and stepped backwards in shock. In front of her was a boy, dressed in leaves. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Peter Pan. The sparkle she saw wasn't a trick of the light after all. "Wendy, is that really you?" Peter asked again.

"Yes Peter" she said sadly.

"You look older!" He accused.

"It's been over 2 years since I saw you last" Wendy said. "You never came back"

"It can't have been 2 years" he said disbelievingly.

"Yes peter, it has, I am growing up"

"You promised you wouldn't"

"It is impossible not to grow up" she looked down.

Peter smiled suddenly. "Come to Neverland again. You will never grow up any more than you have already.

"Oh Peter never is an awfully long time" she repeated her words from all those years ago. "Also I can't" She added, although she really wanted to. She would love to fly again. Love to see the island that featured so often in her dreams.

"Yes you can" he said grabbing her hand and trying to tug her into the air.

"Peter, I can't fly anymore"

"TINKERBELL" Peter yelled into the night. A wiz of yellow dust dropped in front of Wendy. Tinkerbell shook her head and frowned. "Yes" Peter said to her. Reluctantly Tinkerbell threw handfuls and handfuls of fairy dust into her face. Wendy shook her head and sneezed. Peter smiled at her. Wendy looked down and saw she was 10 foot into the air already.

"Oh peter I can't" She said half-heartedly. But she was already looking towards the second star to the right.

"Wendy, I missed you"

"I missed you to peter but…" she trailed off. Peter just stared at her, waiting for her to finish, his eyes pleading. "One more adventure can't hurt" she said surprising herself. Peters whole face lit up with happiness. "But Michael and john must come with us; they always make me tell stories of your adventures. Well actually it's just Michael who asks for the stories now. John says he is too old for stories, but I see him listening."

"Ok, we must go and collect them" he said flying into the air. He stopped and held out his hand for Wendy to take. And she took it without hesitation flying off and disappearing into the mist of London.

**Well that was crappy. Oh well ahaha. **

**If anyone read this fan fiction then LET ME LOVE YOU!**

**Ok yeah (:**

**There will be more. Hopefully soon, tomorrow or the next day (: I promise it will get more interesting, Please can I get reviews or I might not carry one because I will assume no one likes it at all (:**

**Which no one probably will like it but …. I can deal with that, I think ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is, for those of you who liked this :D **

**Please review :D**

At first her brothers were shocked into silence at seeing Peter again but soon they were cheering and being sprinkled with fairy dust from a very unwilling fairy. They rose into the air with a shout and Michael let out a yelp as his head hit the ceiling. John laughed at him and that caused Michael's face to redden.

"Arrgh" Michael yelled as he talked his older brother in mid-air. Wendy stole a glance at Peter; he looked very amused at the fight going on in front of them. Peter hadn't changed at all; he was still just a boy. Not like James, but …

"OH GOD!" Wendy yelled out loud remembering James.

"What?" Michael, john and peter asked all at once. Wendy noticed peters hand had gone to his knife in case of danger.

"James" was all she said.

"James?" Michael asked

"Oooh" John said smiling cheekily "did you meet him at the party"

"Yes and I just left without explanation, I didn't think…" she trailed off. "I must go back, this is wrong"

"But you're coming with me to Neverland, how is it wrong?" Peter asked.

"Peter, it's wrong, we can't just disappear like last time. It's wrong, mother and father almost died with worry last time. And I left James in mid conversation. I didn't think…" she trailed of again.

"Didn't think about what?" Peter seemed confused.

"EVERYTHING" Wendy pretty much yelled. But instantly she felt guilty. "Sorry Peter, but we can't come with you again. "Michael and John tried to protest but she stopped them "We are older now peter, I was so caught up from excitement of seeing you again I just left the party. I left James and I must go explain. We can't all go missing again; we have to think about the consequences."

"Consequences" Peter said quietly "You really have grown up, haven't you?" he seemed very miserable.

"I have" she whispered. "We all have" she said a little more loudly. "I must go back and explain to James that I was nervous, I will make up some excuse."

"Will you come to Neverland after?" Peter asked quietly.

"Peter..." she started to say.

"YES" John said interrupting. "We need an adventure"

"John we can't"

"Oh Wendy stop being so stupid, how often can we fly around and have adventures in a place with fairies." John did have a point Wendy thought.

"I will only take you back to your party, if you promise you will come to Neverland after" Peter said.

"Fine" Wendy agreed. She was pretending to be annoyed by this situation but in reality she wanted to go. She grabbed some ink and a pen and wrote a quick letter.

The flight was short and silent. She dropped down on the balcony outside. It had only been 15 minutes since she had left, but it felt like longer.

She ran in and found James sat in the corner. As he saw her he stood up.

"James, I am so sorry, I was so nervous you see, I let my nerves get the better of me, this is my first party and…"

"It's ok" James said cutting her off. He was smiling. "I understand the nerves" he leaned close to her and whispered in her ear "I have a confession; it is my first party as well"

"Really?" Wendy giggled. "You seem so professional at this"

"Thank you" he said. "That is what I was aiming for" Wendy smiled at him. She glanced at the window and saw John making hurry up motions. She turned away.

"I hate to have to leave in hurry again, but I must find my mother, I am very sorry" Wendy said. And James looked taken back.

"Of course, if you must" he looked at his shoes then back up again. "I would like to see you again, may I pay a visit to the Darling house hold this weekend, I have something to ask your father"

"Yes of course you may" Wendy knew what he would ask. He was going to ask if he may court her. And surprisingly she didn't mind. She gave him one more smile then headed of in the direction she had last seen her mother. She spotted her talking to one of dad's business partners. She gave a small wave and her mother smiled and excused herself. Wendy thrust the folded letter into her mother's hand.

"We will be back I promise" she said quickly before she lifted a dress enough so she could make a quick exit so her mother could not stop her. Her parents sort of knew about Peter and their adventure, they refused to believe it and denied it to her and her brother's faces but Wendy knew they believed the story. They had seen Peter out the window on the night of their return.

Wendy didn't look back as she rushed out the balcony doors and a hand took hers almost instantly and she was in the air in a heartbeat. All four of them were flying through the air. Wendy could feel the air hitting her hair and she used her free hand to pull the pins from it.

Peter turned to her. "Hold on tight" he whispered as they hurtled towards the second start to the right. There was a loud noise and a sudden gush of wind and suddenly they were all flying towards the sunrise. She noticed down in the bay that there was a ship, Captain Hook she presumed.

"This place hasn't changed" she said, she was very stunned. She had forgotten the beauty. Peter was about to respond when a cannon came hurtling toward them.

**Ok even worse than the last chapter sorry.**

**See I thought that Wendy would think about the consequences because she is older. And of course I haven't included the lost boys in this one. They stayed in Neverland in this fic ahaha.**

**And I thought Wendy may flirt with James a bit because he is her age, unlike peter. Don't worry it will get better and there will be Wendy and Peter feeling ahaha :D**

**Please review. **


End file.
